A maid demon friend?
by Kanda Yuu1
Summary: A little OCxSebastian OCxCiel story by me Neama is my best friends character and takes the main stage.  It is set in present day.  It is my first fanfiction i hope you like it and i  suck at summaries!   Rated T for later chapters
1. 1 Intro

A maid-demon (-friend?)

It was rainy that night,  
>Neama could still remeber it well.<br>She had left her house wanting to feel the rain on her skin.  
>She was only ten, but even at this age she knew lonelyness,and feared it.<br>Back then she had wanted nothing more than a friend,  
>someone who would be true and loyal, someone who would not leave her side.<br>Neama could still remember her shock when she saw Natascha for the first time.  
>A child, drenched by the rain, with eyes the colour of dried blood.<br>'You called?',she could still remember how empty Natascha's voice sounded back then.  
>Neama noted their similairity back then;<br>they were both small with honey blonde hair and maybe if looked at from behind similar enough to be mmistaken for one another.  
>Neama could still remeber the stutter in her voice as she replied:<br>'Are you going to stay woth me forever?'  
>back then Neama didnm't understand the grave importance of her words.<br>'If that is your wish?',the girl across from her smiled meekly but there was a danger hidden in that innocent smile that Neama didn't understand,  
>'the only thing I want as a repayment for fullfilling your wishes is your soul.'<br>'My soul?',Neama had never been that confused in her life.  
>'Yes, your soul for me to feed upon once you have deceased.',<br>Natascha's voice was cold and her eyes were calculating.  
>Neama didn't need lot of time to decide she wanted a someone to saty with her till the end and she would offer everything for someone like that,<br>even her soul.  
>'I except.'<p>

But this happened four years ago,  
>by nw it was nothing more than a fond memory of their first meeting.<br>It was a cherrished memory to Neama,  
>though she wasn't quite sure how Natascha felt about it.<p>

'Are you well?',Neama was pulled out of her flashback by a familiar voice.  
>'Yeah,thanks Tasch.'<br>The maid placed a tray infront of her mastress,  
>'Your tea, miss.'<br>Neama still couldn't believe it,  
>four years ago a demon answered her call and became her maid.<br>Neama smiled,  
>'Thank you but call me by my name, I feel uncomfortable and old when you call me miss.'<br>Natascha bowed,'As you wish.'  
>Somehow Natascha sounded too much like a maid, and not enough like a friend.<br>Maybe Neama hadn't explained the role of a friend well enough,  
>or maybe Natascha thought of it as part of the contract,<br>who's mark she carried above her belly button. they had made all these years ago;  
>it upset Neama to even think about their relation ship that way.<p>

'Mi- I mean Neama-sama, your tea is getting cold, are you sure you are ok?',  
>at times like these Neama thought she could hear concern in Natascha's voice,<br>but it might have just been good acting skills.  
>'Yeah I'm good, but cut out the 'sama', kay?',<br>Natascha twitched, 'Yes my lady.',  
>this was Natascha's starndart pharse and Neama loathed it.<br>'Neama, you look upset.'again that hint of concern.  
>'Nah.I'm fine.'Neama smiled,<br>'that's you solved those maths problems?'  
>'Not really.',Neama scratched the back of her head.<br>Natascha sighed beFore helping Neama with those pesky maths equations. 


	2. 2 Walking to school

Chapter 2

Well you'd guess that Neama's parents were shocked by a girl suddenly apearing on their front step claiming that she was their daughter's maid,  
>they would have been if it would have happened that way.<br>As far as Neama's parents were concerened,  
>Neama's dad's buisness had suddenly taken off,<br>and was now an international buisness.  
>Since they were then rich they hired a maid to take care of their daughter's every need.<br>That the maid followed her to school and attended al of Neama's was a whole diffrent thing though.

The mornings where alwazs the same,  
>Natascha would wake Neama at 8 o'clock,<br>having already prepared Neama's breakfast,uniform,lunch and schoolbag.  
>She would then change from her maid outfit into her own school uniform.<br>Neama used to go to a comunity school,but by now she joined a prestigious boarding school,though she didn't stay in the dorm.

The walk to school was short, Natascha often offered to drive,  
>but Neama preffered to walk.<p>

This morning Neama was bored and decidded to first skip,  
>and then run while watching her maid follow in a slow walking pace.<br>Suddenly Natascha picked up speed,  
>overtaking her master,<br>bevore blocking Neama's way.  
>Natascha smiled,'Carefull there's a road ahead.',<br>but Neama had picked up too much speed and crashed right into the demon.  
>'Oww you are no fun in the mornings.',Neama rubbed her forhead which had hit Natascha's cheek when they crashed.<br>'i am very sorry,but it is part of my job to protect you.',  
>Natascha's cheek seemed to have taken quite a hit since it was swolen,<br>but it healed in a second.

School was fun.  
>Natascha would sit by Neama's side in every lesson,<br>and if the teacher threatened to change their setting or put them into diffrent groups, Natascha would glare at him till he left them in peace.

This didn't mean that they were unpopular.  
>Neama was a cutie,<br>and so many people wanted to be close to her.  
>She would constantly smile and if she wans't smiling you'd know something was amiss.<br>Natascha looked good,but not cute, she was slender with her hair tied in a neat bun,  
>her lips were a soft shade of pink, and when not in "kick-ass-mode" as neama liked to put it,her eyes were a shad of blue that was more grey than blue,<br>framed by long lashes.  
>Neama wasn't as slender and not as tall either,<br>but she wass cute all the same.  
>Her tanned skin made her stand out next to her ivory maid.<p>

The school uniform was white and blue,  
>it included a white V-neck, a white blazer, a white blouse, a blue tie,<br>and trousers and skirts in either blue, white, grey or black.  
> <p>


	3. 3 At the phantomhive household

CHAP 3 AT THE PHANTOMHIVE HOUSEHOLD

The new Phantomhive villa was smaller than what Ciel was used to,  
>and comfortable with.<br>He lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep again, but he couldn't,  
>so he watched the electronic alarm clock on his beside table.<br>In about 2 minutes his butler would come through the door and drag him to his "first day of school".  
>Sebastian opend the door slowly.<br>"Bochan,are you awake?",he asked politely.  
>Ciel grunted and hid in the pile of cushions and covers in which he had slept.<br>"Bochan, please be reasonable, it is important that we join the human educational system.",  
>Sebastian was trying to reason with his master,<br>but Ciel was still hiding in a the pile of duvets and cushions.  
>Sebastian sighed and smiled at his master.<br>He watched as first a mope of green-grey-ish hair emerged from the messy pile,  
>followed by a pair of eyes,<br>one purple carrying the seal, the other blue.  
>"why do we have to?",<br>Sebastian ignored Ciels question and simply removed him from the disheveled pile.  
>"Answer me!", Ciel demanded.<br>"School is where humans build conections and go through a large percentage of their lives,  
>especially their teenage, in which they are led by their hormones,<br>and are very gullible. And you know that there are many ways to come by food.",  
>Sebastian was right, he had seen diffrent techniques by which you could feed of humans.<br>You could contract with them, you could steal contracts from other demons,  
>you could take over someones contract with the agreement of either the demon or human involved,<br>you could take a "Free soul by force, ir you could feed of their sexual or emotional energy.  
>Ciel absent mindedly licked his lips.<br>"Do you understand?", Sebastian smiled at his master.  
>"Yes but are you really going to call me Ciel?", SEbastian and Ciel had become friends over the years,<br>but Sebastian had taaken a firm standing in calling Ciel by his title.  
>"Yes, Ciel.", Sebastian frowned, "it sounds odd."<br>Ciel could not stop himself from chuckeling at his butler,  
>who was busy dressing him.<br>"You'll just have to get used to it,Sebastian."

FINALLY I BLODY UPDATED!  
>SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO WAITED!<br>My life is a bit of a mess so yeah...  
>I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE MORE.<br>Sebby and Ciel aren't mine...(i wish they Were =3 )


End file.
